


The Library

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Alecto plays dumb for her own amusement. Bellatrix is annoyed.





	The Library

Alecto can't help the smirk playing on her lips as she and Bellatrix sit in the library of Black Manor. Bellatrix watches her, fingers rapping against the arm of her chair impatiently, waiting for Alecto to give up the game, but Alecto won't be the one to shatter the pretense, not this time.

She flicks the page of her book idly, scanning the words in search of something that might help the Dark Lord with his latest plan. The words blur together. All her concentration goes toward not looking at Bellatrix which is incredibly difficult because honestly Alecto can't think of anything else she'd rather do - well, she can think of a few things she'd rather do, and she can't stop the smirk that stretches across her face.

"Found something of interest in this library?" Bellatrix asks. The tapping of her fingers slows as she waits for an answer, and the hint of a growl in her voice sends a shiver of pleasure shooting down Alecto's spine.

It takes a tremendous effort not to look at Bellatrix. "No." She forces her tone to remain bored and casual. "This library holds nothing of interest so far."

The frustration and anger are rolling off of Bellatrix now. "No?" she asks, soft and dangerous. " _Nothing_ in this library is of interest to you?"

_Don't look, don't look, she won't last much longer, don't look -_

Alecto sighs. "So far I've found nothing that might be of interest to the Dark Lord. But this is a large library. I'm sure we'll find something in time - "

Bellatrix growls. Alecto can't help herself: she lifts her gaze to meet Bellatrix's as Bellatrix rises from her chair and stalks over to her. Bellatrix snatches the book from her hands and tosses it aside carelessly.

Bellatrix leans over her. " _Nothing_ in this library catches your eye?"

"Not yet. Though these books are fascinating, I don't see how any of them will help - " Unable to stop the smug smirk, she widens her eyes in mock surprise. "Wait. Was research just a ploy to get me all alone?"

Bellatrix climbs onto her, straddling her lap, arms draping over her shoulders. Fingers scratch lightly at the base of Alecto's scalp. Alecto hums in pleasure.

"You know that it was," Bellatrix growls, grinding down hard against her. "Shut up and kiss me."

More than happy to relinquish control, Alecto surges forward, meeting Bellatrix's lips, fingers scrambling at the laces of Bellatrix's corset. Bellatrix will undoubtedly punish her for her little game.

Alecto looks forward to it.


End file.
